Ra'zac
The Ra’zac (or Lethrblaka when full-grown) were one of the several ancient races that followed the humans across the sea to Alagaësia. They were a race that fed on humans and likely came from the same homelands. Ra'zacs' breath have the power to paralyze humans in a dream-like state, barely clouds the minds of dwarves, but is ineffective against elves. The last two Ra'zac to live before the extinction of their race (as well as the remaining two Lethrblaka) were servants of Galbatorix, living in their black towers at Helgrind. They were used by King Galbatorix to investigate any rumors of dragons who might have escaped the downfall of the Dragon Riders. They were called by some the king's personal "dragon hunters." The Ra'zac commonly used Seithr Oil, and with it killed Garrow, Parr and countless others. Th Ra'zac used bows and arrows usually coated in Seithr Oil. They used ancient leaf-bladed swords. They had probably been using the swords against riders/dragon/humans for years without them breaking, in which case the blades would have to be either stolen from elves or heavily enchanted(This would need to be done so by a very skilled enchanter, since ordinary blades augmented with magic for durability require a magician to renew the spells protecting them, and the Ra'zac cannot use magic). There was a taller and smaller Ra'zac(this could correspond with age or gender). The last of the Ra'zac hid in Helgrind, and were warded by Galbatorix's spells. They kept both Seithr Oil and torture devices inside. The Ra'zac are known to be mortally afraid of water, as they cannot swim. Life-Cycle When a Ra'zac is born, it is referred to as a pupa. It develops a roughly human exoskeleton, allowing it to remain somewhat inconspicuous in the company of its favorite prey, humans. During the pupae stage, they wear black cloaks to help hide their true form. In this stage, Ra'zac feed exclusively on human beings, but upon maturing will kill and eat anything that moves. When the pupae reached the first full moon of its twentieth year, it shedded its exoskeleton and grew wings from a bulge on its back, emerging as a fully grown Lethrblaka, said to resemble a type of "monstrous dark dragon". The flying mounts used by the Ra'zac were actually their parents, the Lethrblaka. Lethrblaka had the intelligence of a dragon and could give out ear-splitting shrieks that most are not able to stand. Magic users, however, could counter it by casting a spell to "empty their ears". The Lethrblaka then reproduce oviparously, renewing their cycle of life. It is unknown where the Ra'zac originated, but they are not native to Alagaësia. It is most likely they came from whatever place humans abandoned, and they may be the reason that the humans abandoned this place. For many years the creatures roamed wild, killing and devouring humans. The Dragon Riders agreed to put an end to it. During the bloody Ra'zac War, nearly the entire Ra'zac race was eliminated, except for two Lethrblaka. Galbatorix discovered the Lethrblaka and their new Ra'zac and recruited them in exchange for their favorite food: human flesh. They then continued their savage eating habits as they did before, finding human flesh a plenty. History Role in Eragon The Ra'zac were sent to search for the dragon egg that had been teleported by Arya into the Spine. They burned Eragon's farm, and tortured his uncle, Garrow, to death with Seithr oil. They were then tracked by Eragon, Brom, and Saphira to Dras-Leona. The trio was ambushed and captured. However, when the shorter Ra'zac tried to kill Brom, arrows fired by a hiding Murtagh saved them. As they left, the shorter Ra'zac kicked Eragon, wounding him, and the taller one threw a dagger. Brom jumped in the way and was left with a fatal injury. Role in Eldest The Ra'zac returned to Carvahall, attempting this time to kidnap Roran, who was wanted by the Empire. They threatened the villagers with slavery, most of whom rallied behind Roran and escaped to Surda. Unfortunately, the Ra'zac were able to kidnap Katrina and Sloan, who they took to Helgrind instead. Role in Brisingr Eragon, Roran, and Saphira traveled to Helgrind, where the Ra'zac's secret lair was located. Roran killed one of the Ra'zac (the female) before freeing Katrina, while Saphira slew both of the Lethrblaka. After Roran, Katrina, and Saphira departed, Eragon confronted the last Ra'zac. It spoke with him before fighting, saying that Galbatorix would defeat Eragon even if he/she should fall, because, "He has more heartsss than you do." (probably refering to the Eldunari) It also revealed that the Ra'zac that Roran killed was female. The last Ra'zac then requested that Eragon ensure that they were remembered by the human race with the image they had always represented; fear, the monsters in the dark. In return, it offered to tell Eragon a secret; Galbatorix was close to finding "the true name." Eragon refused to parley with the Ra'zac, saying the information was not definite enough to warrant a favor. The Ra'zac cursed Eragon in anger ("Curssse you, Rider! I curssse you! May you find no roossst nor den nor peace of mind in thisss land of yours. May you leave Alagaësia and never return!), and attacked him. Eragon won the ensuing fight, leaving the Ra'zac dead. Personal information Powers Ra'zac had no access to magic, but they were very effective against mages because their minds cannot be observed. The Ra'zac had a human ally (Galbatorix) who would casted protective wards over them. The Ra'zac possessed superhuman strength, speed, agility, and stamina, equal to a Shade or an elf. However, they also possessed an ability no elf, shade, or even dragon rider had; their exoskeleton was as hard as iron armor, and protected the Ra'zac from weak blows without slowing them down with bulky excess weight. In addition to these abilities, their senses were very strong; they could track scents like hounds, see on a cloudy night or even in complete darkness. But perhaps the Ra'zac's greatest power was the special shields that protected their minds. Even the best human mindbreakers could not detect a Ra'zac's mind. This made it impossible to breach or control them with mental powers, unless the Ra'zac consented to it. It also made the Ra'zac excellent assassins, for not even mages would be able to detect them until it was too late. However, the Ra'zac had weaknesses as well. Because their eyes were so sensitive to brightness, strong light pained them, though it was not fatal and wouldn't stop a Ra'zac if they were determined. Powerful light, such as that conjured by the "kveykva" spell would momentarily stun a Ra'zac. Ra'zac also were unable to swim, possibly because of their exoskeleton. They had a morbid fear of deep water and thus kept away from it. Gender One of the few inconsistencies in the Inheritance Cycle involved the Ra'zac. During the confrontation outside Dras-Leona, the author described both Ra'zac as 'he'. However, when Eragon is facing down the second Ra'zac before battling it, it describes the late Ra'zac as 'she'. In order to make them reproduce, one of them had to be a female (it should be noted that the two Ra'zac did not mate with each other. They were not fully grown, no eggs were found in Helgrind, and the second Ra'zac mentioned that they were siblings). It is not known for sure which Ra'zac is which, but it is more likely that the shorter one was female. During the first appearance of the Ra'zac, the taller Ra'zac was described as a "man", while no such description was attached to the shorter one. It should be considered, however, that all descriptions of the Ra'zac as a "he" or a "man" come from the point of view of Eragon, who would have no way of knowing the gender of the two. It is possible that both Ra'zac could be female. Another possibility is that they were hermaphrodites, and thus had no gender but mated with any other being of their species. Personality Both Ra'zac were cunning and cruel, but rather narrow-minded. They were capable of conscious thought and consideration, but were not as intelligent as humans, dwarves, elves, or dragons. The shorter Ra'zac has been consistently portrayed as more blunt, cruel, and impulsive than the taller one.(Both traits could correspond to age.) When talking with Sloan, the shorter one was significantly more threatening than his/her taller counterpart. When they captured Eragon and Brom, the shorter one suggested just killing Brom, rather than drugging him and putting up with the trouble he caused. Continuity Error In the Eragon movie, Brom kills at least one of the Ra'zac, while in the books, they both stay alive until Brisingr. Trivia * The Ra’zac bear a strong likeness to the Nazgûl in The Lord of the Rings. es:Ra'zac Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Imperials